Married To A Slytherin
by LoveMePlz525
Summary: Its her sixth year and Odette has a brand new life. She recently married famous bad boy Draco Malfoy, transferred to Hogwarts, and got her Dark Mark. Follow the stunning French beauty through her life as a woman married to a Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Married To A Slytherin

**Category:** Books-Harry Potter

**Author: **LoveMePlz525

**Language: **English

**Rating: **Rated M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **All credit belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Odette Roselle DePaul was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud pop sound. She turned towards the noise only to realize that it was the sound of her personal house elf, Minnie as she had apparated into the teen girls room.

"Yes Minnie?" She questioned as the little elf bowed towards her.

"Master told Minnie to help Miss Odette get ready for supper at the Malfoy's."

Odette nodded, as much a she hoped this day wouldn't come she still had a sliver of hope that the engagement would be called off. Today was the day that Odette DePaul would be engaged to none other than the famous Draco Malfoy.

The two teenagers had been promised to each other since birth. The two were brought together to keep their families bloodlines pure. The Malfoy's were the best-known wizards in all of England, while the DePaul's were practically royalty in France. The parents of both teenagers had been old friends since they were all apart of the Pureblood community. Their children however had never met. But today that would all change.

"Minnie go prepare me a bath." The young heiress ordered her house elf.

Minnie squeaked out a reply, "Of course." She than ran and did as her master ordered.

After Odette was finished with her shower she wrapped herself with a fluffy towel and walked into her closet trying to decide what to wear to her own engagement party. She decided on a cute black dress that had a sequin corset top that had a poufy skirt fool of tool that fell to her upper thigh. She paired the dress with high black heels that wrapped up the leg, almost to her knee.

Odette sat at her vanity to put on her make up and fix her hair. She magically dried and curled her long beach blonde hair, a usual look for her. She then made a black smokey eye that made her ice blue eyes pop, and accentuated her full lips with some nude lipstick. For a moment Odette just stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what her life would have been like if she was different. What if she wasn't beautiful, rich, pureblood, or worse, what if she was a blood traitor? How would her life be different? Would she be like that horrible redheaded family England that had many children but no money?

For the second time that day Minnie interrupted her thoughts. "Your father wishes for you to come downstairs for you are about to leave."

Odette walked down her grand staircase she saw her mother evaluating her outfit, nodding slightly as he approved. Odette's mother, Annabelle always checked her daughter's appearance. She would never let her daughter leave the house wearing something that she didn't approve of. Annabelle prided herself on being a fashionesta, always setting new trends. She herself was in a tight fitting black dress that showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but not revealing. She paired her outfit with sexy black high heels. Her hair, much like her attitude was in a tight bun with a few curls hanging out.

Odette's father, Mark impatiently held out his left arm for his daughter, while his wife, Annabelle, held onto his right arm. Working at the French Ministry as head of International Affairs, Mark along with his family had easily been granted international apparating. Mark then apparated his family to his daughters engagement party in England.

* * *

When the DePaul family arrived at the Malfoy Manor the party was in full motion. Every well in known Pureblood in both England and France had attended. They didn't know exactly why the Malfoy's were throwing a party but assumed it was for an important reason. Odette was quickly ushered by Draco at the top the grand staircase so they could be announced.

This was the first time either teens had seen each other. Though Odette had been informed of Draco's handsomeness she still did not expect what she saw. He had the same beach blonde colored hair as her with grey eyes. He had a very masculine figure that Odette could see straining from beneath his shirt. Draco smirked at Odette as he saw she was checking him out, in return Odette just raised her eyebrow.

A woman came up to Draco and Odette, she introduced herself "Hello dearie, I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother. I am delighted to say you are even more beautiful in person." Narcissa said.

Odette blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Narcissa, and may I saw you are very beautiful as well."

"Oh dearie," Narcissa laughed "We need to sit down and have some tea and chat together. But first I must announce you and Draco to the guest."

Still laying on the charm for the woman that she generally liked Odette smiled. "But of course." Narcissa then stood at the top of the stairs. He music paused and the party came to a halt as she started her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen first of I would like to express my gratitude for you all coming here today. Now I know you may wonder what exactly this celebration is for and I am now going to announce the reason. This celebration is an engagement party!"

Muttering was heard among the people in the crowd as everyone wondered who was the lucky woman that was sure to be married to the Malfoy's only heir.

Draco held out his arm for Odette. As she grabbed onto his arm the music was stopped and a light was shown on the two.

"Here is our lovely couple, my son Draco Malfoy and Odette DePaul!" Narcissa's voice rang out throughout the grand room. Gasps and applause were heard throughout the room. Everyone was envious of the couple, especially the adults who were hoping to have one of their own children married off to a Pureblood as prestigious as the Malfoy's or the DePaul's.

Odette and Draco descended from the stairs stopping at the bottom to pose for pictures for magazines such as _Witch Weekly _and the _Daily Prophet_. Odette smiled in all the pictures, knowing that this was the beginning of her new life as Odette Malfoy. A When the initial picture taking was over Odette saw Lucius Malfoy approach the newly engaged couple. Seeing as how Lucius and Mark were business partners for many things, Odette had met Lucius before.

"Hello Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again." Odette smiled politely at her future father-in-law.

"Yes, I suppose it is good to see you again Odette." Lucas drawled with a bored look on his face. While Lucius would never admit it he liked Odette, well he liked her more than the other possible future brides for his son.

As Lucius was going to say something else Rita Skeeter came and interrupted him. "Oh hello there Draco, Odette how about giving me an interview about the truths of your engagement? Draco is Odette really as sweet and inncocent as she seems? Odette, is Draco the man of your dreams?" Her little magical pen started scribbling down everything she was saying.

Draco and Odette answered her questions to the best of their abilities making it seem as though they were deeply in love and this was not the first time they had every meet each other.

The rest of the night was spent with many congratulations given to the newly engaged couple.

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Married To A Slytherin

**Category:** Books-Harry Potter

**Author: **LoveMePlz525

**Language: **English

**Rating: **Rated M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **All credit belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The Burrow was as usual full of people, most of who had the same flaming red hair. Mrs. Weasley was hustling through her kitchen trying to get everything ready before her youngest two children went of to Hogwarts again. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table admiring a rubber duck, muttering how muggles created such a fascinating invention when his youngest son Ron Weasley and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walked in.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?" He asked.

As Ron attacked the rest of the sausages Hermione sat down at the table across from Mr. Weasley and opened up the _Daily Prophet._ "Look!" She exclaimed. "It's Malfoy on the cover."

"Why would Malfoy be on the cover?" Ron mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"It says Malfoy got engaged!" Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"Engaged? Who would want to be engaged to Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"It says her name is Odette DePaul." Hermione answered as Harry starting to read the article from over her shoulder.

"Odette DePaul? Blimey." Ron said as he choked down the last of the food.

Both Harry and Hermione were confused as to who this was and how Ron knew her. She certainly didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Why her family is one of the richest in the wizarding world, she is practically royalty in France. She's bloody fit too."

As he said this all three of them looked at Odette who was on the arm of Draco. Ron was right Odette was extremely pretty.

Hermione started to read the article out loud.

" _Last night anyone who is anyone was at the Malfoy manor. Though the initial reason for the celebration was unknown at first, it was soon announced. The event at the manor was an engagement party for none other than Draco Malfoy. Who may you ask would be engaged to the young and handsome Draco Malfoy? Why the beautiful Odette DePaul of course. The stunning French beauty and her new fiancée made an extravagant entrance during the celebration. Draco and Odette seem like a perfect match for each other. When asked for the date the couple announced that it was unknown exactly when their wedding would take place but it was sure to be this winter. Can't wait, we'll be watching the lovely couple and their journey through the wedding and through life with each other." -Rita Skeeter_

"Can't imagine Malfoy falling in love and getting married. And why isn't anyone concerned about how young they are? Draco is in our year and Odette looks to be our age too." Harry asked.

"No one really, says anything about it because they're Purebloods." Ron said answering his question.

"So just because they're Purebloods no one cares that they're going to get married? That doesn't seem very logical." Hermione said.

"No its not that they can get away with it, its because they're Purebloods that they probably got engaged in the first place. You see the Pureblood community likes to stay in a tight knit and marry other Purebloods to keep their families bloodlines pure, especially the Slytherins. And sixteen is the age that most of 'em get engaged. You'll see, by the end of this year I bet many other sixth year's are going to be engaged and married by next year." Ron explained.

"But why are they getting married so soon, they're only going to be engaged for sixth months?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged and bit into an apple, "Their parents probably want them to get married as soon as possible. I bet you their marriage was arranged too."

"Purebloods are really that desperate that they still have arranged marriages to keep their blood pure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah they're real serious when it comes to this kind of stuff. But hey I wonder if she transferring to Hogwarts. I hope she does she's bloody fit, even if she is engaged to Malfoy." Ron said.

"Well I can tell you one thing, this year sure is going to be different with Malfoy engaged."


End file.
